


Wheel of Fortune

by EvilMuffins



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Spinning toward the future...





	Wheel of Fortune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).



> It was hard to make it clear in such a short amount of words, however they are both adults here!  
> Hope you're not sick of getting Pokemon fics from me yet ^^;; Haha...

The emptiness that she had felt deep inside ever since that day so long ago when N had flown far away from her, Hilda could feel it being filled now, as her fingers tangled into long hair.

A gasp sounded out in the otherwise silent Nimbasa hotel room. Whether belonging to N or herself, Hilda couldn’t say, her head spinning like that ferriswheel.

They were completely one in that moment, as he moved inside of her, all tangled limbs and bunched sheets. Kisses and sighs spun out like candyfloss; it was their little amusement park, love the only ticket required.


End file.
